Wicked game
by sofia313
Summary: "All things truly wicked start from innocence." Ernest Hemingway. Request, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from my dear friend Emma, who is convinced that I have a wicked side :) It's going to be very different than anything I have written before so please take the rating seriously.**

**Chapter 1**

_"To die, to sleep -_  
_To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub,_  
_For in this sleep of death what dreams may come..."_

Shakespeare. Kol Mikaelson smiled. Did people still read his texts? Why, that was beyond him. But he had never been much of a reader. He played with his teaspoon, although he hadn't even touched the hot beverage in his mug. That wasn't the kind of drink he had in mind. It amused him to watch all these people sitting at the tables chatting and giggling. Some of them were in small groups, others in pairs. They were all so full of life. He could practically hear the blood running through their veins.

Then there was her. His Shakespeare girl. She was sitting all by herself reading the words of an English writer who had died centuries ago. Sometimes Kol almost regretted that he hadn't bothered to meet this Shakespeare. He had been in England back then and even saw one of his plays, Romeo and Juliet, but he had found it terribly boring. Who would have known that the guy would become so famous? But this girl seemed to enjoy her book.

There were many pretty girls in the coffee shop. Many of them had already given him flirtatious looks. Blondes, brunettes, redheads. He knew that he could have anyone of them. But the reason why he had chosen this particular girl was very simple. There was absolutely nothing special about her. Her light brown hair was up in old fashioned bun and there was no make-up on her pale oval face. Her hazel eyes looked deep and emotionless. They didn't reveal her thoughts or feelings.

She was wearing a long grey skirt and a white dress shirt that was paired with ugly oversized green sweater. And there was a small silver cross on her neck. She was almost too good to be true. A good girl. A virgin. Kol was willing to bet on it. He loved the taste of virgin's blood. It tasted so…innocent. The girl took a sip from her mug and bit her lower lip. She did have nice full lips. He was sure that he could put her lips to good use. Tonight he would make that girl a woman. He would make her moan and beg for more. That would be fun. She would give herself to him completely before he would suck out the last drop of her sweet blood. She startled when the waitress asked did she want another cup of tea.

"No, thank you." She had a very delicate voice, like she wouldn't have used it very much. He would certainly fix that. Before the night would be over, he would make her scream. The more than he thought about it the more the idea pleased him. She paid her tea and picked up her shabby looking shoulder bag. Kol was filled with anticipation when he stood up and followed her. He was already playing the scene on his mind. He loved this part. The chase. He didn't expect her to put up much fight. Someone like her would be flattered when someone like him would even notice that she existed.

Where should he take her? He liked his privacy so the mansion wasn't an option. But he was sure that he could come up with something. Maybe just some alley or the backseat of his car would do. That depended on how much amusement was she able to offer him. She was walking very fast, wrapping her sweater tighter around her. She was humming something, he didn't recognize the tune.

Kol was just preparing for his first move when the sudden sound of brakes screeching caught his attention. He saw a red car and an old homeless man who had just jumped in front of it. The driver tried desperately to stop but it was too late. In the next second the man's body was flying in the air. It landed on the sidewalk few feet away from the girl. The man's body was twisted on unnatural position and there was a bone coming out from his arm.

"Oh God, oh God, I didn't see him", a hysterical woman's voice said.

There were people gathering around the man but no one approached him. He had a scruffy beard and he was wearing dirty clothes. The man was coughing blood.

"Someone call 911!"

People were picking up their phones but no one made any attempt to approach the man. No one except the girl. She kneeled next to the man and took his hand. He was looking straight at her with his pale blue eyes.

"Everything will be alright, sir", the girl said quietly.

Kol could tell that the man was as good as dead. The girl held his hand and stroked his hair when he coughed one last time. People who were standing around the man seemed shocked. Some of them even cried. Kol moved a little closer so he could see the girl's face. She looked perfectly calm. When the man had took his last breath she stood up and started to find something from her bag. Cleaning wipes.

She had his blood on her hands. She cleaned both of her hands carefully and continued walking. No one tried to stop her. After few seconds she was humming again like nothing had happened. For some reason, that amused Kol. Wasn't she a strange little creature. But that didn't change anything. He was still planning to follow his plan. Or he would have if someone wouldn't have run after the girl.

"Miss! Wait!"

The girl turned around. Kol was walking few steps behind her but she didn't pay any attention to him. She was looking at the man who seemed to be one of the deputies.

"I need to ask you few questions", he said trying to catch his breath.

"Sure", the girl replied calmly and walked past Kol.

He could have easily killed the deputy and everyone else who was in his way but that would spoil his fun with the girl. He wanted to take his time with her. Unfortunately that meant that he had to find himself another plaything for tonight. That was disappointing. He hated disappointments and he didn't hesitate to show it. That meant that some poor girl or maybe two was about end up to the missing persons database tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your comments, favs and alerts. She really doesn't have much fashion sense :) This is kind of an experiment for me; it's going to be darker and more sexual than anything I have written before, just a warning. I think it's going to be interesting to write someone else's vision about Kol. But let's see how I can pull it off, please feel free to tell me if it's terrible, I won't be offended :)**

**Chapter 2**

_"Let me tell you a little secret. There's no heaven or hell. This place…this is hell. And the devil lives inside of all of us. People can deny it if they want but that's the only real truth. After this there's nothing… So tell me, are you afraid of death?"_

Focus. Facing death had unfortunately brought back things that needed to stay buried. I forced myself to look at the thoughtful deputy who was standing in front of me making notes. I had tried my best to answer all his questions but there wasn't much to tell. It didn't change the fact that the man was dead. Maybe he had wanted to end his own life, maybe he had been too drunk to notice the car, how would I know. That's why I didn't make any assumptions. I simply described what I had seen.

"Did you try to give him first aid?" the deputy asked. I shook my head.

"No, it was obvious that he was dying. I just thought that no one should have to die alone."

The deputy raised his eyes from his notebook. "Well…that was very kind of you. It must have been a difficult experience."

I said the words that I knew he expected to hear. "Yes, it was." He nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. Then he focused on his notes again. There were two coroners behind his back. They were just lifting the man's body onto the stretcher. It was already inside the body bag but there were still some curious people standing nearby. Didn't they have anything better to do? I was hoping that this wouldn't take much longer. I was already late.

"Alright, I think I got everything I need. Thank you miss…" he paused and took a quick look of his notes. "Topolsky. I will give you a call if I need to ask some more questions but I think this is a clear case."

I gave him a moment to continue but he didn't so I assumed that I was free to go. He was concentrated on his notes again. I cleared my throat. "Alright. If there's nothing else…" He looked up at me, dazed like my existence had already slipped his mind.

"No, no, I believe we are done. But I would ask you to drop by and sign your statement tomorrow."

"That will be fine. Good night, deputy."

"Good night", he mumbled but obviously he was already thinking about something else, maybe all the paperwork he would have to do. He was a young man; I would say that in his mid twenties. He seemed to be quite new at this. He certainly hadn't chosen the easiest job. I turned around and passed the bloodstains on the sidewalk. They would probably be gone before the morning. All that was left of a human being. That was strange when you really thought about it. I wondered if that poor man had any friends or family who would miss him. I decided that I would pray for him tonight. Rest in peace, who ever you were.

* * *

Humans. So weak and pathetic. It didn't matter how much they had evolved over the centuries, what new inventions they had made, in the end they were no better than animals. In the end they let their desires control them. Kol was standing behind his little blonde prey snuggling his face in her hair. His hands had slide under her shirt and were playing with her hard nipples. She let out a soft moan. He smiled when he smelled her arousal. "What do you want?" he whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"You…I want you…" she mumbled. She moaned again when his lips found a sensitive spot under her ear.

"And what will you give me?"

"Anything", she moaned. Kol chuckled. That was a foolish thing to say. What a silly little human. Kol let his other hand slide lower until he reached the hem of her panties. He moved his fingers lazily on the soft fabric. He wanted to hear her beg.

"Please…" There was so much lust and desperation in that one word. She wanted his touch so much that she didn't care what he would do to her. She just welcomed her death with open arms. That was truly pathetic. She was just like the rest of her kind. Kol had no respect towards them. Elijah liked to remind him that he had once been one of them but so what? That had been in another life. That life was gone for good, thanks to his mother and father.

There was no reason why he shouldn't enjoy this new life, especially after being dead for a century. He smiled and sucked the girl's pulse point. She whimpered when his fingers finally started to rub her nub. Her sounds of pleasure turned into a scream of pain when he sank his fangs into her neck. He paused for a moment, letting her reach her climax before he drank her dry. When her lifeless body fell on the ground, he had already forgotten her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I wanted this one to be about her and who she is.**

**Chapter 3**

I tried to be as silent as possible when I unlocked the front door. The door hinges squeaked when I pulled the door open. The house was old but it was also cosy. I removed my shoes and tiptoed into the small kitchen. Nana had left the light on for me. I placed my bag on a chair and checked the medicine box. I always dosed her different medicines in three small lockers, morning, day and evening. I also had different sections for each weekday. It was very important to be organized.

I was happy to see that she had taken her evening medicines without me reminding her about it. I opened the door to her bedroom in order to make sure that everything was alright. Nana's skinny figure was lying on the bed under the covers and a crocheted blanket. Her bedroom was very modest, since she believed that the humble will inherit the earth. She couldn't stand vanity or swank.

She looked peaceful lying there surrounded by her beloved framed pictures of her late husband. I had never met him but according to nana he had been a saint. A righteous and god-fearing man. He had been her only one and although she had been quite young when he had died she had never even considered being with any other man.

After I had make sure that she was breathing, I closed her door and tiptoed back into the kitchen. The floors made loud creaking sound so I tried to be as careful as I could. I felt too restless to go to sleep right away so I poured myself a class of milk and made couple of cucumber sandwiches. I was as calm as ever but a part of me wanted to scream. My thoughts were still with that poor man. And with another man who just couldn't stay out of my head. Like he wouldn't have tortured me enough already. Scarred me for life.

_"So tell me, are you afraid of death?"_

No, you bastard, I wasn't afraid of death. Not then, not now. It was hard to be afraid of death when you had never really lived in the first place. In a way I saw death as an old acquaintance. I washed my dishes before heading into my bedroom. It was small and I kept it as tidy as possible. There was a single bed, a closet, a small bookshelf and an old dressing table. I also had some small plants on my windowsill.

I undressed and wore my long cotton nightgown before I sat at the dressing table and let my hair down. For a while I just sat there looking at my reflection in the mirror. Sometimes I really craved human interaction. Just being able to touch someone. Hold their hand, feel them close to me. It sounded stupid and pathetic even in my own ears. But during these late night hours I sometimes allowed myself to be weak.

I hummed quietly when I brushed my long hair. It didn't matter what I wanted. It was all about control, smothering your impure desires. Sometimes I felt like a caged animal. Weak. Pathetic. But I knew how to keep those thoughts to myself. I never let anyone see behind my mask. I had created that mask during one fatal night many years ago and I have never taken it off. My life had never been the same after that.

Traumatized. Unbalanced. Confused. Damaged. Those were just some of the words people had used. Maybe they were right, I wasn't really sure. I had tried my best to be a good, normal person. Normal, right, sure. Invisible was more like it. Not that it mattered. It was time to wash up and say my prayer before going to sleep. I had to wake up early. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Kol heard his bed squeaking when someone jumped on it. He was more than ready to rip that person's heart out. He had never been a morning person. "Get lost", he mumbled. Someone grabbed his pillow and yanked it away. Kol opened his eyes ready to kill the idiot who had dared to do that. The first thing he saw was his sister's annoying smile. A perfect way to start a new day.

"Good morning, brother", she purred.

For a moment Kol considered about snapping her neck. But he knew his sister well enough to abandon the thought, as appealing as it was. Rebekah was quite bitchy when she was angry and Kol could think of a million better ways to spend his day than arguing with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Rebekah gave him an obnoxious smirk. "Long night, brother dear?"

Kol made a mental note to himself to get a better lock on his door. "What do you want, Bekah?"

She chuckled and rolled on her side. "I was bored so I felt like waking you up."

Kol was about to threw his sister against the wall but she was faster. She was on her feet before he even managed to blink. She clicked her tongue when she looked down. "Someone's messy", she said disapprovingly. There were two naked women lying on the floor. "Where do you even find all your bimbos?"

Kol had forgotten his little playthings. They had really known how to satisfy a man. He had almost forgotten his runaway prey. Almost. But he had got used to get what he wanted. It was in his nature. Disappointments simply didn't work for him. Well, today was a new day with new possibilities. That girl wouldn't run from him the second time.

"I know that look", Rebekah said. "You're up to something."

Kol grinned and stood up wrapping a blanket around his lower body. Rebekah stepped over the bodies and sat onto the bed. "So, who's the unlucky girl?"

Kol smiled. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, obviously you have found yourself a new target. Let me guess, some little bimbo with big boobs?"

"Goodbye Bekah", Kol said before marching into the bathroom. His sister knew him all too well. Except that he had a different kind of prey in mind today. He was convinced that she would taste delicious. And he knew exactly how to find her. Kol smiled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Irresistible. His little prey didn't stand a chance.

* * *

I felt a little nervous when I entered the sheriff's department. Places like this always brought back some unpleasant memories. I forced myself to look calm and approached a woman who was typing something. She didn't look up so I stood in front of her desk and waited.

"Mina?"

I turned around and saw Liz Forbes. "Sheriff Forbes", I greeted her. She was smiling politely. "What brings you here?"

"I witnessed an accident last night and I was asked to drop by and sign my statement."

I saw a slight change in her expression. "That was you?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes." I wasn't sure if she knew about my history but I suspected that she did. If I wasn't mistaken I saw some pity in her eyes. She touched my shoulder softly.

"We can go into my office", she said warmly. I followed her obediently. She asked me to take a seat and went to get the papers I was supposed to sign. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I felt tense.

"Here we are", Sheriff Forbes said when she handed me a pile of papers. There were three copies of my statement. I read it through and signed all the copies. I was hoping that I could leave before the inevitable conversation but of course I couldn't.

"How are you feeling?" the sheriff asked sympathetically.

I looked up and placed the papers onto her desk. "I'm fine, thank you."

The sheriff hesitated before she continued. "Listen Mina, if you want to talk to someone about what happened…"

"That won't be necessary", I interrupted her. "But thank you for asking."

She nodded. "Alright, I understand. How's your grandmother?"

"She's ok. She's a tough lady."

The sheriff smiled. "That's certainly true. Please give her my best."

"Of course."

The sheriff was about to say something when someone knocked the door. "Yes?" The door opened and her daughter walked in. "Mom, I need to…" she started before she noticed me. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's ok", I said and stood up. "I was just leaving." The sheriff's daughter gave me a sweet smile. What was her name again? Carolyn?

"Caroline, you remember Mina? Her grandmother was in the council."

"Sure, hi."

"Hi", I said trying to smile. I looked at the sheriff. "Is there something else you need me to do?"

"No, everything should be in order. Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

I gave them both a nod before I picked up my bag and walked out. I was relieved when I was outside. I wasn't very social person so I didn't enjoy this kind of situations. I had to get home and start to make some lunch for nana. She had been in a bad mood this morning and refused to eat her breakfast. She really needed to eat so maybe I should… My thoughts were cut off when someone bumped into me. I would have fallen on my back if a strong arm hadn't grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry", a man's voice said.

"That's ok…" I started and looked up. This man was very handsome. He was young and he had dark hair. But none of that mattered to me. I only saw his eyes that were black as night. Dark, cold and empty. An involuntary shiver raced up my spine. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. There was a charming smile on his face. "Devil…" I heard myself mumbling. He looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I would have recognized that darkness anywhere. I had just looked into devil's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kol wasn't sure what had just happened. That girl had looked into his eyes and called him a devil. That may had surprised him but he had still managed to register all her mixed feelings. First there had been some kind of recognition, like she would have seen him before. That had quickly turned into a pure terror. How odd.

He had been called a devil before but not during the first seconds of the first meeting. He had given the girl one of his most charming smiles and yet she was running for her life before he had even got started. That had certainly been a new experience for him. Well, apparently there was a first time for everything.

He had no intention to run after her. That would be completely ridiculous. Kol smiled. Perhaps this girl was simply more perceptive than most of her kind. A little rabbit had been smart enough to run when it had spotted a mountain lion. Some kind of intuition? That was his best guess. It meant that he would have to rethink his strategy. That was unexpected but not completely unwelcomed. A little challenge could be fun for a change.

His little rabbit could run but she couldn't hide from him. Now he just needed to know where she lived. And what her name was. She had just been in the sheriff's apartment so he would most certainly get all the information he wanted from there. The problem was that every law enforcement officer in this despicable town was taking vervain.

Sure he could just march in there and take what he wanted but that would be awfully messy. Normally he had no problem making a mess but at the moment it probably wouldn't be the best strategy. All he needed was some cunning. Or a little helper. Kol grinned when he saw a pretty little blonde coming out and heading to the parking lot. Well, well, the girl his brother wanted to shag. And she also happened to be the sheriff's daughter. Perfect.

She stopped next to her car trying to find the keys from her purse. She looked up when Kol stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened when she recognized him but she didn't have time to react. He had already made an eye contact.

"Not a word", Kol said softly. "Caroline is it?" She nodded. Kol smiled. "I need you to do something for me, darling."

* * *

It was strange what a fear could do. I had never run so fast in my life. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. I stopped few times to catch my breath before I was home. My hands were shaking so violently that I had enormous trouble to put my key into the lock. Finally I succeeded. My heart was beating like crazy when I closed the front door behind me. I barely made it into the kitchen before my legs refused to hold me. I sat at the small table and stared at the checkered tablecloth. I had no idea how long I sat there before I heard nana's voice.

"Mina?"

I couldn't speak. Forming a word not to mention a sentence felt impossible. Nana grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"Mina! What's wrong with you?"

I swallowed and forced myself to look at her. There was the usual harshness in her dark brown eyes. Her partly grey hair was up in a tight bun. She was wearing a simple black dress.

"Answer me, girl", she demanded. "What have you been doing?"

"I…I saw a devil", I stuttered.

She stared at me emotionlessly. "What did you say?"

I took her hand and looked at her desperately. "Nana, I saw a devil. He had the face of an angel, just like…" I bit my tongue. Thankfully I hadn't finished my sentence. Nana would have slapped me if I would have mentioned _him_. We never talked about _him_. She pressed her lips together and squished my hand. I quickly stood up and helped her to sit down.

"Where did this happen?" she asked without looking at me.

"I was just coming from the sheriff's department, you remember I told you I had to drop by there today…"

"My memory works just fine", she interrupted me coldly. "Continue."

"I was walking when this man bumped into me. I looked up and…I saw his eyes." I shivered. "They were empty. There was nothing there."

Nana was quiet for a long while. I didn't move. I had to wait for her to speak.

"Did he say something to you?" she finally asked.

I shook my head.

"No, he just apologized for bumping into me. I ran as soon as I saw his eyes."

Nana looked relieved. "Good girl. You must never ever invite him in this house. Is that clear?"

I was stunned. Why would I possibly invite him here? Nana grabbed my hand. "Is that clear?" she repeated demandingly. I nodded. "Yes."

She let go of my hand and looked at me.

"And second thing, you will stop wearing those whorish clothes", she said coldly. "Clearly you lured the devil."

Whorish clothes? I already dressed like a nun because nana insisted of it. I was wearing a long beige dress and a sweater. What did she want me to wear? A sack? Fortunately I was smart enough not to argue with her so I just bowed my head and nodded.

"Go to your room and pray", she said. "Pray for your tainted soul. You are dirty. The devil wouldn't have chosen you if you would be pure."

"But…" Nana's freezing look made me to keep my mouth shut. She was right. I must have lured the devil. Again.

**Any thoughts? Please tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, lemon! I haven't written much of those before, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Ok, here goes…**

**Chapter 6**

"Jasmina…"

I opened my eyes. I was still half asleep so I blinked my eyes trying to regard my surroundings. It was dark. I reached towards my nightstand and turned the light on. I wasn't sure what had waked me up. It was almost like…

"Jasmina…"

I froze in terror. That voice… I almost recognized it. But no one called me Jasmina. Sure it was my name but everyone just called me Mina. Wait a minute, was that really the thing I should worry about? There was someone in the house. Nana! I stood up as quickly as I could and tiptoed to my door. I tried to open it as silently as possible but the door hinges were squeaking. Why haven't I greased them?

I waited a moment but I couldn't hear anything so I stepped out. The house was dark. Only light was coming from my room. I checked nana's room first. She was asleep. There was no one in the kitchen, in the living room or in the bathroom either. All the windows were closed and the front door was locked. Had I just imagined that voice? Maybe I was losing it.

I huffed and almost started to laugh. I had acted silly enough for a one night so I headed back to my room. I should try to get some sleep. As soon as I stepped inside, someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't have time to scream before a hand covered my mouth. I felt an arm wrapping around my waist and panicked. I fought as hard as I could but the arm didn't move. It was like steel.

"Shh, shh, easy my little rabbit", a voice whispered into my ear. "We don't want to wake up your grandmother now, do we?"

My heart started to pound faster. I was terrified. I felt a pair of lips touching my neck.

"Hmm, I love the scent of your fear."

His voice sent shivers down my spine. My whole body was trembling.

"Do you promise to be a good little rabbit if I remove my hand?" he asked. "Or else I'll have to go to your grandmother's room and rip her heart out."

I gasped in shock but I managed to nod. He waited a moment before he removed his hand from my mouth. His arm was still wrapped around my waist. I tried to force myself to calm down.

"What…what do you want?" I asked with a shaky voice. I felt him leaning closer and touching my hair with his lips. He caressed my neck with his thumb and slid his hand towards my breasts. When he started to caress my other breast through my nightgown the reality finally hit me. He was going to rape me. "No, no, please don't", I pleaded desperately.

He chuckled. "Relax my little rabbit, I promise that you'll enjoy this."

I made a desperate attempt to get away but he held me still. I was too shocked to notice what his other hand was doing before I felt it under my nightgown. His fingers were touching my hip and moved slowly towards my inner thigh. I couldn't let this happen. I had to… A surprised moan escaped from my lips when I felt his fingers inside my panties. Before I realized what was happening, he was rubbing my most private part. I didn't want him to stop. I was shocked and ashamed by that.

"Oh, how sensitive you are, sweetheart", he purred. "We are going to have so much fun together."

I was breathing very fast. He swirled his finger over my bundle of nerves making me to let out another involuntary moan. I was on the brink of tears. This was wrong. I definitely shouldn't enjoy this.

"Stop fighting it", he whispered and kissed my neck. "I can make you squirm… I can make you beg… I can make you scream… I can make you cum…"

His words made me feel strange. It was almost like I would have lost all sense of reality. His other hand moved up from my waist and cupped my breast. I bit my lip when I felt my nipple hardening between his fingers. No. This was wrong.

"It's time to yield, my little rabbit", he purred and added more pressure to my feminine center.

I cried out when my body started to judder. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I felt this warm wave rushing through my body. It made me tremble.

"Good girl", he said. "You liked that, didn't you?"

I couldn't speak. Suddenly he turned me around and I was once again looking into a devil's eyes. He smiled at me.

"No…" was the first word that came out. I was too shocked to try to get away from him. He looked amused. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?"

I opened my eyes and started to gasp for air. My heart was pounding faster than ever before. It was dark. I was shaking so much that I had to struggle in order to turn the light on. There was no one in my room. A dream… No, a nightmare. But it had felt so real. My eyes started to fill with tears. I lied down holding myself tightly. It was just a dream, it was just a dream… But what kind of person had that kind of dreams? I was disgusted with myself. I felt that I needed a bath.

* * *

Kol stood in front of his little rabbit's window. He was more than pleased with himself. So sweet and innocent… If he wasn't mistaken, he had just given the girl her first sexual experience. The thought pleased him enormously. Hopefully she had enjoyed her dream as much as he had. Well, by the sounds of it, she had. But the fun was just starting. She was just too perfect to be used merely as a snack. No, he had something much better in mind. Kol smiled when he turned around and headed to his car.

"Sweet dreams, my little rabbit."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Terrible? I would really like to hear what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was a mess. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. Three nights I have had those dreams. Nightmares. I was afraid to go to sleep. No matter how much I tried to wash myself I still felt dirty. But the worst part was that my body was enjoying those disgusting dreams. That was so wrong.

"Mina? Mina!"

I snapped out of my trance when I realized that I had burned nana's breakfast.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked angrily. "Have you been up late?"

I shook my head.

"What then? I can see that something is wrong."

She didn't give up before I told her that I've had nightmares about the devil. I didn't tell her what kind of dreams exactly but she still seemed shocked. Her hands started to shake.

"Why haven't you told me about this before?" she demanded.

I didn't know what to say. I was too ashamed to even look at her. I felt her piercing gaze.

"You said these dreams started three nights ago? The same day than you met this man?"

I nodded. "Yes." When I finally looked up, I saw how pale nana was. I got up quickly and gave her a class of water.

"It must be a very strong one", she mumbled. "Controlling dreams…"

I couldn't understand what she was talking about. "Nana?" I asked cautiously.

She pressed her lips together and looked at me.

"I need you to start packing right away", she stated calmly. "We are leaving."

I was stunned. "What? Leaving where?"

"Anywhere. I'll be damned if I let this thing have you."

I sat next to her and took her hand. "Nana please, you're scaring me. Those are just nightmares…"

"No", she interrupted me tensely. "Not just nightmares." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need you to listen to me very carefully, Mina. I should have told you this a long time ago." She paused and looked into my eyes. "These devils also have another name. A vampire."

I stared at her. "A vampire? But… I don't understand…"

"You know that your grandfather and I were in the town council, don't you?"

I was even more confused.

"Yes, but what have that has to do with anything?"

"We protected this town from those things. Those demons. It was our duty, passed on from generation to generation. And now…" She squished my hand. "Now my only duty is to protect my own flesh and blood. I won't let this thing have you."

I tried to understand what I had just heard. Obviously nana was serious but I couldn't help but wonder if her medication was working. I believed in devil, I had seen him myself but vampires… There had been a lot of strange disappearances in this town lately. Could it be possible… This man in my dreams certainly wasn't a human, I was sure of it. Then I realized something terrifying.

"Are you saying that this man who I met in front of the sheriff's department is somehow controlling my dreams?" I forced myself to ask.

"Yes", nana replied. "I have heard that some vampires are stronger than others. But they are all evil and twisted. They like to…play sick games. This one probably wants to break you before killing you."

I was too shocked to say anything. This was all like a bad dream. I felt completely humiliated. That sick bastard…

"Mina, focus", nana said determinedly. "This is good, now we have a chance to get you somewhere safe. Go and start packing, I need to make a phone call."

I looked at her trying to think practically. I still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"But we can't just leave, what about your doctor's appointment and…"

"Focus, girl!" she snapped. "This isn't some game! Obviously this thing has chosen you for a reason. And the fact that you are still alive… Let's not find out what it's planning to do. Now go and start packing, we have no time to waste."

I nodded and forced myself to get on my feet. "I'm sorry, nana", I mumbled. I could understand now why she had always warned me not to lure the devil. Somehow I had. And now she would have to leave from her home because of me. It occurred to me that I could just leave by myself but I couldn't leave nana here. If this thing was after me, it would probably hurt nana if it wouldn't be able to get to me.

I packed as fast as I could, trying to think what I would need. Need where? I didn't even know where we were going. I was scared but I was also angry. This…man or what ever he was had invaded my mind, my private thoughts and made me think that I actually enjoyed his touch. That was just disgusting. There had to be a way to keep him out of my head. But first I had to get as far away from here as possible.

* * *

Kol had made a decision. It was time to leave this backwater and see the world. Why the hell would he stay here? Apparently Bekah wanted to stay with Nik and Elijah was already gone so it was just him then. Nothing new there. But first he would take care of his little unfinished business. Kol smiled. His little rabbit had offered him a lot of amusement but all good things had to come to an end. Tonight it was time to make those little dreams reality. He was looking forward hearing her moaning under him. So much unused passion… It would be a lot of fun. Kol was just passing Nik's study when the door opened.

"Kol, a word", Nik said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"

Nik was already sitting at his desk. There was an annoyed look on his face.

"I just got a call from the sheriff. She wasn't too thrilled with your nighttime activities."

"I've got rid of all the bodies, just like a good little camper", Kol replied smiling. "She couldn't have found…"

"I don't mean that", Nik interrupted him. "The dream thing? Really Kol?"

Kol shrugged. "Why tamper with the classic?"

Nik waved his hand. "Yes, well anyway, apparently your target is a sister or cousin or daughter or something of one of the council members."

Kol looked at his brother interrogatively. "And?"

"And I promised to the dear sheriff to have a word with you. Now I have."

Kol smiled. "Are you planning to ground me, big brother?"

Nik snorted. "No, I don't care what you do as long as you clean up after yourself. As I said, I promised to have a word with you and you know I always keep my promises."

Kol chuckled. "Of course you do. See you, Nik, I have some errands to run."

Kol was very amused when he headed to his car. Have someone actually tried to give him orders? No, no, no, that wasn't very smart. He should leave a little gift into the sheriff's office or better yet, into her home, after he would have finished with the girl. No one told him what to do. Especially some pathetic human. Kol stopped his car in front of the girl's home. It didn't take him long to realize that she and her grandmother were gone. Now he was officially pissed.


End file.
